Creed's Story
by bobshady
Summary: This is the backstory of my OC Creed Scarletina. Starting with her early life, though I may go further.


A young Creed Scarletina was sitting at a table. She hadn't eaten yet that day...or the day before, but she was determined to eat today. She sighed when the matron of the orphanage showed her the empty fridge. 'Fat cow, she was the one that eat it anyways' Creed thought to herself. "Can I go to the park matron?" she asked. The matron, who was in fact a fat cow faunus, nodded and unlocked the door to let her out. Creed hopped down and walked out.

She smiled as she broke into a run. She loved to run. Going fast. Jumping high. Just moving. She laughed as she jumped over some guys car, laughing even harder when she looked back to see him crying from the hot coffee burning his lap. She decided to take a short cut through a couple of alleys on her way to the park. Some people had gone missing but she wasn't worried. She hopped around, skipping rocks and picking up broken pieces of glass. "Hey there little bunny. You lost?". Creed looked up and saw four teenagers spreading out around her. She smiled widely as she dropped her glass before walking towards the one who had spoke. "Nope mister. I'm out for a walk. What are you doing here?". The leader pulled out a switch blade and smiled at her. "Oh little rabbit...I'm just here to have a little fun". He motioned to the others to grab her. Creed didn't resist, though her smile got wider. "I like fun. Let's have some fun". The leader lost his smirk. "You think this is a game!?". He cut her shoulder. "You got any money kid or am I going to cut you to pieces?". Creed laughed, an almost manic look in her eye. "Again. Cut me again. Please mister? It felt so good". The other gang members let go and backed up. "Whoa. What kind of freak are you kid?". Creed laughed again, taking a step forward for every step the leader took back. "The bestest kind mister. I'm a white rabbit". The leader had had enough and tried to stab her. She held her hand up to block, the knife easily going through her palm. Instead of the expected scream, Creed moaned. "That feels soooo gooood, but, but now I'm bleeding...". Creed looked up at the leader as one of the others ran for it. "Care to bleed with me mister?" she whispered. "What the f-aaaaghghhh! Bitch bit me!". Creed laughed and hopped backwards, hold the knife the punk had been holding until he decided that putting pressure on the bite wound on the back of his wrist was more important. "Stupid brat. Give me back my knife!". The two remaining punks closed in on Creed, cracking their knuckles and trying to look threatening. Creed laughed and licked the knife, slicing into her tongue in the process. She pulled the knife out. "Oh, that's nice. Thanks for giving me nice toys mister! Now I can have fun!". Creed laughed and lunged forward, cutting the fingers off one punk and stabbing the other in the side. Their cries of pain were beautiful music to her ears, ducking their clumsy attacks and cutting them in return. Their leader attacked her from behind, thinking her distracted. He got a slash across his stomach for that. These three hadn't run like their friend, so she was going to enjoy herself and not let them leave.

Some time later a police officer arrived. He was a rookie cop and had been told that there was an attack in an alleyway, that some kids had gotten into a fight or something. He got out and went to investigate...before falling to his knees, vomiting at the sight before him. Three boys, teenagers, were on the ground, their clothes had been cut off and they had dozens of cuts across their bodies. They looked like they had bled to death, rather than been stabbed. He looked further in and saw a young girl smiling at him. She was covered in blood and looked like she had been cut as well, though she didn't seem to be hurting. "Di-did you see the animal that did this?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath. The girl nodded, her smile not leaving. "I'm hungry mister. I played to much earlier. Do you have anything to eat?". The cop slowly shook his head. "Y-you need to get out of here girl. The psycho that did that might come back". Creed frowned and looked around. "But, I never left mister". The cop looked at her, really looking at her this time. She was covered in blood, way to much for it to have come from those cuts on her shoulder and hand. He saw her start walking towards him, using a switchblade to cut her arm, several slices near her shoulder. "My toys broke mister. Will you play with me?".


End file.
